Insufferably You
by kittykatxox
Summary: Unforeseeable circumstances suddenly force Klara Jansen into the Survey Corps and Levi's life. Tasked with training her and the rest of the new recruits, it's up to Levi to hone her fighting skills and tame her firecracker personality. But it seems each one needs the other to heal the wounds of their troubled pasts, allowing them to finally see the good in this godforsaken world.
1. Chapter 1

Commander Darius Zackly peered below to survey the petite blonde seated alone in the center of the room. She looked so…small, but that didn't detract from her fierceness; she also looked like she didn't give a shit what was about to happen to her.

She was dressed in traditional Military Police garb: a stark white shirt underneath a well-fitted, tan leather jacket. Dark brown straps trailed from her skirt and over her firm thighs until they reached her knee-high boots. Those boots made her look even shorter than she really was. The blonde's lips thinned into a narrow line and her icy blue eyes imitated them. She idly toyed with a lock of the golden hair that cascaded down to her hips.

Her eyes rose to the figures seated above her, the people that were about to decide her fate. Zackly was seated at a podium in the center. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he examined the heap of documents before him, presumably about her and her many offenses.

To Zackly's right sat Nile Dok, her current commanding officer. He leered down at her, his lips contorting into a slight frown. She hated his stupid smirking face and his goddamn goatee. It had only been two weeks since she had joined the Military Police, but it didn't take her that long to realize he smelled of beer and corruption. He didn't give a shit about his troops, often leaving new recruits in command of missions while fraternizing with other commanding officers.

The blonde scowled, finally flitting her icy orbs from Nile's dumb face to the two men seated at Zackly's left. She recognized them and was well aware of their accomplishments, but she had absolutely no idea what the hell two high-ranking officers of the Survey Corps were doing at her trial.

Commander Erwin Smith was seated closest to Zackly. His chiseled features were grim, but he managed to exude confidence. His head tilted toward Zackly ever so slightly, imploring him to get on with it already.

The man beside Commander Smith was none other than Corporal Levi, well-known throughout the military as humanity's strongest. He sat with his legs crossed, unenthusiastically drumming his fingers on the table in front of him as if he couldn't think of any situation more intolerable than the one he was currently in. She studied his boyish features, his furrowed brow, and the frown that seemed forever etched into his face when his steely eyes unexpectedly met hers. She returned his severe gaze as his eyes continued to bore into hers, seemingly reading her every thought. After a few uncomfortable moments she resigned her gaze to the floor, trying her damnedest to hide the faint blush creeping up her cheeks and wondering what the hell was up with this weirdo.

Zackly finally cleared his throat, commanding the attention of the room.

"Let us begin the small trial of Miss Klara Jansen," Zackly stated, giving her a quick glance before returning his attention to the reports in front of him.

"Commander Nile," he continued, arranging the reports. "Please detail Jansen's offenses."

Nile faltered. "They are listed very specifically in my reports, sir," he said.

Commander Zackly gave him a curt nod. "I can see that, but I would like you to do so for the benefit of our guests here," he said, ushering his hands toward Levi and Erwin.

"And why, exactly, are they present at this meeting?" Niles inquired, shooting an accusatory glare at the members of the Survey Corps. The smallest hint of sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Levi crossed his arms, his smirk widening. He raised his eyebrows at Nile, the bastard that clearly wasn't worth his precious time.

'_Holy mother of Titans,'_ Klara thought_, 'that is one pompous asshole. If looks could kill, Nile would have been reduced to a pile of dust minutes ago.' _

She couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. Levi was so unamused it was almost comical. Could he really be this irritated all the time? Was he even human? Klara let out a sigh of relief when she realized she had hidden her laughter from Zackly. It certainly wouldn't have helped her case.

But she almost gasped when she noticed she had gained the attention of Corporal Levi once more. Her eyes widened and she wondered whether he had heard the faint chuckle that never managed to escape her throat. If he did…he really had the ears of a damned hawk. She was drawn away from her musings and back to reality at the sound of Zackly's booming voice.

"Commander Nile," Zackly said firmly, "it is not your place to question my authority. Please do as I ask, and do not make me request that of you again."

Nile visibly reddened. "Commander," he managed to choke out, "Jansen graduated at the top of her class. I personally chose her for my unit, and she has been under my authority for the past two weeks. Though I cannot deny her skill, she has done nothing but cause trouble from day one. Her actions have persisted despite warnings and punishment from myself and other officers."

Zackly nodded, urging him on.

"On numerous occasions I caught her stealing food from the kitchens," Nile continued, gaining confidence. "I also found her ransacking our medical supplies. For what, she would not say. Add to that her shitty mouth, penchant for disobeying authority, and the fact that she is not a team player, and I believe she is unfit for duty. I recommend she be removed from her position and imprisoned for stealing from the military."

Zackly looked at him, contemplating his words. "Do you deny these accusations, Miss Jansen?" Zackly asked suddenly.

Klara wavered for a moment, not expecting to be addressed directly by the Commander. "No, Commander, sir," she said coolly.

"And do you have anything to add, Miss Jansen?" he asked inquisitively.

"No, sir," she repeated dully.

"Then thank you Nile, that will be all," Zackly said dismissively.

"But sir –"

"Thank you Nile," Zackly repeated.

Nile got up hesitantly and finally left the room, but not before glaring at Klara, Levi, and Erwin in turn.

Levi rolled his eyes, which earned him a reproachful look from Erwin.

"Erwin, permission to speak freely. I would like to hear your thoughts on the situation," Zackly said once the door shut after Nile's departure.

Erwin studied Klara for a moment. She seemed awfully calm and collected for someone that caused enough trouble to get kicked out of the Military Police after a mere two weeks. And that was a feat in itself, considering the MP's leadership was full of shady bastards who were far too busy fucking around, both literally and figuratively, to pay any attention to their own recruits.

"As you know, the Survey Corps is once again lacking recruits," Erwin began. "I do not consider it sensible to imprison a person of such aptitude. I believe she would be of great use to the Scouting Legion. If you are willing to give her a second chance, we will employ her. Levi will see to her training personally."

"I've seen worse. I have no doubt I can whip her thieving ass into shape," Levi muttered in agreement.

Klara's mouth began to open in disbelief. She was used to the crude remarks of Nile and the rest of the Military Police leadership, but she couldn't believe Levi had just referred to her like that, in front of Commander Zackly no less.

"I hope you will not have to resort to that, Levi," Zackly advised, "but I will allow this. As of this moment, Miss Jansen is under your direct supervision. Expect to hear from me in a few weeks. If she adapts well to her position with the Survey Corps, I will permit her to stay in your employ permanently."

"Thank you Darius. You will not regret your decision," Erwin affirmed. He bowed at the Commander before heading to the door with Levi in tow.

"You coming, shitty brat?" Levi asked to no one in particular. He hadn't even turned around.

"…me?" Klara scoffed.

"What other brat would I be referring to? Yes, you. Now hurry the fuck up. We have places to be," he commanded. He turned to face her now, the pervasive bored look still plastered on his face.

Klara swore she could hear Erwin emit a low chuckle as she jogged to catch up to the pair.

"Nice to meet you, Klara," Erwin said, extending his hand. She tentatively shook it. "I look forward to your involvement with our troops."

"It's not like I had a choice," she muttered, hoping he couldn't hear her.

She was surprised when Erwin laughed openly. "Of that, I am well aware, Klara. Though I hope you will be at home with the Survey Corps. I can only assume a position with us was more appealing to you than the other option. And that's Commander to you, by the way."

"Yes, sir," Klara almost shouted, embarrassed that she had forgotten to address him by his rank.

"Looks like the Military Police didn't teach you any manners," Levi observed.

"Are you surprised? You may have your work cut out for you, Levi," Erwin said. "Anyway. There are a few things I need to sort out with Zackly before we leave. Take Klara to her room so she can gather her belongings."

"I'm her babysitter now?" Levi almost growled.

"So it seems," Erwin returned, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, I'll guard the delinquent," Levi surrendered.

"Takes one to know one, Levi," the Commander retorted. "I'll meet you at the carriage. We leave within the hour." With that he turned on his heels and headed back in Zackly's direction.

"You heard the man. Let's get your shit so we can leave this insufferable dump," Levi said, following Klara down the marble hallway.

"What did that mean?" Klara inquired curiously.

"What did what mean?" he returned boredly.

"When…when Commander Erwin said that it takes one to know one. What did he mean by that?" she asked cautiously, failing to read his unwavering gaze.

"You're annoying. And you ask too many questions," Levi sighed, realizing Klara had stopped in her tracks. His cold stare flickered from Klara to the door behind her. "This your room?"

"Yes. I'll just –"

"I don't think so," Levi smirked, pushing past her and entering her room.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Besides, isn't it inappropriate for you to be in my room?" she demanded.

Levi shrugged. "Hell if I care. I don't trust you one bit, so I'm not going anywhere. You'll have to suffer my presence a little longer." He had already settled into her desk chair and rolled it around to face her, his limbs splayed.

"You're right about that," Klara snapped. "I'm not going anywhere either, you know. I have nowhere _to_ go. It doesn't matter to me whether I'm here with the Military Police or in the middle of fucking nowhere with you and the rest of the Scouting Legion."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me I have another brat with a death wish," he groaned.

"I don't have a death wish," Klara countered defensively. "It is what it is. I've accepted that." She hoisted a worn leather bag onto her bed and began filling it with clothes and personal effects. Levi watched her as she packed. She hesitated before grabbing a picture frame from her dresser, but he couldn't get a good enough look and it was already in the bag.

"Why is it a shitty brat like you, second only to Ackerman in your class, would pussy out and join the Military Police? You know your way around a 3D maneuvering device, that much I have heard. What a fucking waste of talent," Levi mused.

"Is that your attempt at a compliment?" she shot at him, to which he replied with a "Tch."

"I know the Military Police is a worthless pile of pricks, I'm not a moron," she continued. "But I have my reasons for being here. It's not to save my own hide, believe it or not. And I don't care if you do. In any case, it's no business of yours."

And suddenly Klara had the wind whipped out of her as her back collided with the cold brick wall. Levi's forearm pushed roughly against her collarbone, pinning her to the wall. She gasped for air and looked up at him. He only had a few inches on her, but the short little asshole scared her a hell of a lot more than she cared to admit.

"That's where you're wrong, Jansen," he breathed, his face inches from her own. His slate eyes burned into her. "Everything about you is my business now. I don't usually give out warnings, but here's yours. Talk back to me again and you'll be running laps until kingdom come. I won't put up with that filthy mouth of yours."

And with that he released her, but not before snatching a small bag from her hands and unzipping it to examine its contents. Before she could grab it back he flung it to the other side of the room. It hit the wall with a loud 'clack.' Tubes of makeup and various other toiletries clattered and rolled on the floor.

"What the flying f–"

"You won't be needing this. You better not have any of that princess shit on your face the next time I see you. And cut your goddamn Rapunzel hair while you're at it. Unless you want to die a stupid, premature death by your own 3D maneuvering device," he said, his face as blank as ever.

Klara was visibly seething now. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and there was no point hiding it. She had unknowingly clenched her hands into tight fists that she would have loved to swing repeatedly at the son of a bitch that was now her superior.

"It's funny when you're all hot and bothered," he noted, staring up at her from her desk chair where he was once again reclining.

"I don't care if you're my superior. You're an infuriating little bastard. Does your tiny dick get off on terrorizing new recruits?" Klara fumed.

"Now that _that's_ out of your system, we're leaving," Levi stated. He got up from the chair and grabbed her leather bag before heading out of the room.

"But I'm not –"

"Come on, shit princess. We're on a schedule. I don't expect a cadet from the Military Police to know what that means, but I don't have time for your whining," Levi said, striding down the hallway. He walked awfully quickly for such a small man.

Klara could barely keep up with him, and she didn't care. She settled for following a few feet behind him. If she looked him in the eyes, she wasn't sure she could suppress the urge to punch him square in that stupid, perfectly chiseled jaw of his. Wait…just what the hell was she thinking? That vulgar asshole had spent the better part of the last hour insulting her, and she was thinking about his perfectly chiseled jaw? What the fuck was wrong with her?

She realized she had opened her mouth in utter disbelief at herself and promptly closed it when she caught Levi staring at her over his shoulder. She was sure he knew she had thousands of thoughts fighting for dominance in her mind right now, and many of those thoughts were about him. What did she care?

"I wasn't joking about those laps," Levi said. "You'll soon come to realize it isn't in your best interest to defy me."

Klara kept her mouth shut for the rest of the walk, figuring that was probably in her best interest too. She sighed in relief when she noticed Commander Erwin waiting for them just beyond the double doors. She pushed her way past Levi and outside, desperately needing a breath of fresh air.

As she took in a deep breath, something big and brown came hurling toward her. She caught her bag at the last second before it crashed into her face. Its momentum caused her to lose her balance, and she hopped awkwardly until she regained it.

"We'll work on those reflexes," Levi noted, his frown deepening. "Go on ahead. We'll be there in a moment."

This was a rare occasion when Levi's foul mouth had spewed a few sentences that weren't laced with a string of expletives. Klara briefly wondered if he had done this because he was now in Commander Erwin's presence, although that didn't seem to stop him before. She ultimately decided she was too worn out to care and started lugging her bag over to the carriage.

"You're awfully chipper today," Erwin commented once Klara was out of earshot.

"I don't think chipper is a word anyone in the right mind would use to describe me," Levi replied, raising his left eyebrow.

"I suppose that's true," Erwin chuckled. "All I meant is you're quite talkative."

Levi shrugged. "Another day, another cadet to terrorize," was all he offered.

"You do realize you don't have to torment them to instill respect, don't you, Levi?" the Commander posed to his raven-haired comrade.

"Yeah, yeah, Eyebrows," Levi taunted. "This one's a feisty fucking firecracker. I'm not entirely sure what to do with her yet."

"That must be a first," Erwin remarked.

"I'm up for a challenge. The rest of the new recruits are boring me to tears, and I could use a distraction from being Jaeger's keeper all the time," Levi said, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Don't do anything stupid, Levi," Erwin warned.

"Don't trust me, Commander?" Levi flashed his classic smirk.

Erwin just sighed. "Sometimes I think the problem is that I trust you too much."

In the distance Klara hoisted her bag into the carriage and followed suit. She sat unmoving, enjoying the silence devoid of Levi's dumb, disinterested voice. For the moment she was free from his insults, free from the uncertainty of what lay ahead of her, and free from the worry that she might not like what was to come. This had certainly been a whirlwind of a day. Seeing no other way out, she had honestly resigned herself to imprisonment. She still wanted to smack Levi with everything she had, but a little part of her knew she owed him and Erwin many thanks.

Klara reached for the handle to the carriage door, desiring to envelope herself in an even deeper silence. She frowned when the door didn't click in the lock, yanking it even harder. It suddenly flew open, revealing the figure of a man.

"Nile –" was all she could gasp before his hands squeezed her throat. Her eyes widened in fear, and she frantically clawed and kicked him to no avail. His dark eyes glowered at her and his grip tightened.

"You conniving little brat," he seethed. "I don't know who you had to fuck to get a second chance. You made my life a living hell for the last two weeks, and you do not deserve to get off this easy."

'_Fuck,' _she thought, _'I'm part of the Survey Corps now. I'll be damned if this is the bastard that steals my last breath.'_ Her vision was swimming. She had no idea how long he had been clutching her throat or how much longer she could bear it.

And just like that Klara was gasping for air and Nile was gone. She closed her eyes, burying her head in her hands and trying to steady her breathing.

She heard a loud thud followed by a painful groan, presumably Nile's body hitting the pavement.

"Conniving, eh? Large vocabulary word for someone as dimwitted as yourself." Levi was speaking.

"She's our little brat now."

Crunch.

"If I so much as see you –"

Crunch.

"– look at her again –"

Crunch.

"– I will gut you –"

Crunch.

"– and feed you –"

Crunch.

"– to the ugliest titan I can find."

"Levi, enough." Commander Erwin was talking now. The sickening noise of Levi's boot smashing against Nile's face ceased, and Erwin moved on to reprimand Nile.

Klara heard the sound of a boot purposefully scraping across the pavement before another body entered the carriage. She didn't look up, still cradling her head in her hands and allowing herself to take long, deep breaths.

"Jansen."

"Mmm," was all she managed.

"Klara." The voice was more insistent now.

Two calloused hands cupped her face before she could even think about responding. The hands gently supported her head, guiding her upward until she looked directly into two familiar gray eyes. Levi studied her, looking as bored as ever. She couldn't help but groan and quickly winced at the pain the action caused her. She swore she saw Levi's face contort into a barely noticeable smirk.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, looking intently into her eyes.

"I –" she cleared her throat, "I'm fine." Her hand instinctively reached for her throat, lightly massaging the affected area.

But Levi was having none of it. "Like hell you are," he gritted through clenched teeth.

His left hand reached for hers, pulling it away from her throat to reveal several long, red bruises in the shape of Nile's fingers. Levi squeezed her hand tightly, anticipating that she would move to cover her throat again, which she did. He rested their hands on her thigh.

Klara considered her hand in his. He may be small, but she was even smaller. She was surprised how much larger his hand was than her own.

Levi's other hand extended toward her throat, two slender fingers softly tracing her bruises. His frown deepened as he did this.

"Shitty Glasses will examine you as soon as we arrive at HQ," he said.

Klara had no idea what he was talking about, and she was much too exhausted to ask.

Levi noticed that her gaze was focused on their hands, and he quickly removed his from her own.

"Can't have you off your game before your first day of training," he continued, not missing a beat.

"Besides, you have laps to run. Lots of them." Whether he was serious or not, his statement fell on deaf ears. Klara's eyes were closed, and she was snoring ever so slightly. Her disheveled hair had fallen in front of her face.

He relaxed into the seat across from her, resting his hands behind his head as Erwin entered the carriage from the other side.

"She'll be fine," Levi said quietly before he could ask.

Erwin studied the sleeping girl for a moment, concern evident in his brows. He turned his stare to Levi only after he decided that she would in fact be fine.

"Real cute, Levi," Erwin whispered. "Maybe next time you can wait until we're outside the palace walls before you assault a member of the Military Police. If Zackly finds out about this, it's your ass on the line."

"That doesn't concern me," Levi remarked in a hushed tone as he stared at the sleeping form before him. "I'll try, but I can't make any promises. The bastards make it pretty damn near impossible."


	2. Chapter 2

Klara awoke with a start as she was flung a couple feet into the air. She panicked, taking in her surroundings as she fell down into the safety of her seat. She was in a carriage, with Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin, on the way to the Scouting Legion's HQ. How could she forget?

She moved the tangled locks of blonde hair that obstructed her vision, wondering how much of a mess she currently looked. Her hands rubbed at her bleary eyes, desperately trying to erase the last evidence of sleep.

Levi gave her a dull look, the slightest trace of amusement flickering through his eyes.

"Just in time. We'll arrive at HQ any minute now," he stated. "The terrain here is much more uneven."

She almost snorted. He said that like she hadn't already noticed.

"Christ Jansen, the way you snore I'd swear you were a titan yourself," he said after a moment.

Klara stiffened. He had to be joking, right? She was pretty sure he was just fucking with her.

"I most definitely do not snore," she snapped defensively.

"I most definitely do not snore, _Heichou_," Levi threw back at her. He looked at her indignantly, as if he expected her to repeat the phrase back to him. Did he think she was a child? All she knew was that she was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"And you do snore," he said when she offered no response. "Like a fucking wildebeest. Eyebrows over there can attest to it. We were subjected to your snoring the entire way here."

Klara frowned. She still wasn't sure she believed him, but she could feel the heat creeping up into her cheeks anyway. She had been out cold the whole time, so she had no idea how long 'the entire way here' was.

Levi's gaze was still trained on her face, daring her to speak. What the hell did he want her to say anyway?

"Let me make one thing clear. You pull any of that shit like you did earlier, and I will not hesitate to throw you like a bone back into Nile's frothing mouth. Is that what you want, Jansen?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No, Heichou," she said dutifully, suppressing a shudder at the idea. What a dick. Did he really have to mention that so soon after Nile attacked her? She swallowed hard, bringing all the pain she had forgotten about back to the surface.

"Fuck," was all she managed to croak.

"I can see you're feeling well enough to argue with Levi, but we should have you examined nonetheless," Erwin spoke up.

Klara had completely forgotten Erwin was there. He had been too immersed in writing a report to pay any attention to their banter. Or so she thought. He closed the leatherbound notebook laying on his lap as the carriage came to an abrupt halt. His hand grasped the door's handle.

"Commander, wait," Klara started.

He eyed her sincerely, allowing her time to gather her thoughts. She decided to get on with it before Levi had the chance to call her a shitty brat and tell her to hurry the fuck up.

"Do I...do I snore?" she asked timidly.

Erwin just chuckled and shot Levi a look. "Goodnight, Levi. Please take Klara to Hange's lab before showing her to her room. Klara," he offered her a nod before exiting the carriage, leaving her alone with Levi once again.

"What, don't believe me? Do I look like the kind of person that jokes around?" Levi asked disinterestedly.

"I can't argue with that," Klara scowled. "You could stand to lighten up a little. And no, I don't know if I believe you. I hardly know what to think of you."

Levi emitted an annoyed sigh. "Think what you want, but Erwin doesn't have time for your idiotic questions."

He was hardly paying her any attention now. He had swung her leather bag over his shoulder again and left the carriage without another word. Klara blinked in confusion before moving to follow him.

"Wait up!" she shouted, jumping out of the carriage. "Where are you going? And why are you carrying my bag?"

Klara's shoes clicked on the cobblestone path that led to the castle towering before her. She stopped in her tracks, admiring the building in awe. The structure was absolutely massive. Towers made out of gray brick jutted out in various shapes and sizes. A vast forest of green extended out as far as the eye could see in any given direction. She had no idea that _this_ was what they meant by HQ.

Levi had gotten about ten yards ahead of her while she was busy admiring the castle. Klara finally took her eyes off the building and sprinted through the courtyard to catch up with him. She fell into a fast walk when she reached his side, panting quietly. He didn't even acknowledge her.

"Didn't I already say you ask too many questions? We're going to pay a visit to Shitty Glasses. You really don't listen, do you?" It was more of an observation than an inquiry.

Either way, Klara chose to ignore his question. "What poor person did you christen Shitty Glasses? I can't imagine anyone prefers being called that. Do you grace everyone you meet with such lovely nicknames?" she wondered aloud.

Klara didn't see it, but the corners of his lips curled upward into the slightest smirk. "As a matter of fact, I do. And you've earned yours in record time. Congratulations," Levi disclosed.

"I – I have?" Klara stuttered. "What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough," was all he said.

They walked in silence for some time while Klara contemplated the little Corporal beside her. She had never met someone with his combination of terrible manners, a foul mouth, and an utter disregard for those around him. He was definitely unique, in a maddeningly loathsome kind of way. She hated him, and she hated that she was intrigued by him.

Klara suddenly remembered that he was carrying her bag and tried yanking it out of his grip.

He turned to look at her sharply. "Don't think about it, brat. You're injured. And don't get used to it, because I won't be this nice to you tomorrow. Don't even think about whining unless you want me to tell you off in front of your new colleagues," he warned her.

Klara almost screamed, but she thought better of it and decided to heed his advice. '_This_ is his idea of being _nice_? Then how the hell is he going to act on the training field tomorrow?' she worried.

She tried not to think about it too much as she followed him past the gigantic double doors and into the castle. Klara's eyes darted to every corner, anxiously taking in her new surroundings. The long hallway was sparsely decorated save for a large banner adorned with the Wings of Freedom. Levi led her down the hall, and after a couple of sharp turns she was already lost.

The hustle and bustle of the castle gradually grew louder as they walked. They were approaching what Klara assumed to be the dining hall. She lingered at the doorway, observing dozens of cadets socializing over mealtime as if they didn't have a care in the world. Many of their faces were unfamiliar, but she did recognize a handful from her training regiment.

The chattering of the recruits suddenly erupted tenfold, and Klara was yanked from the doorway by her shirt collar.

"And here I thought we were going to make it to the lab without you causing a scene," Levi muttered.

She hadn't _done _anything. She had no idea what Levi was referring to, but he seemed to be right. The voices followed them, continuing to grow in volume even though they were walking further and further away from the dining hall.

"Heichou's back! Who is that girl with him?"

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

"She was in the 104th Trainees Squad!"

"He's carrying her bag! She's receiving special treatment already!"

"Didn't she choose the Military Police? What is she doing here?"

"Do you think Heichou's getting lucky tonight?"

"Maybe he'll cheer up if he gets a good lay!"

Levi abruptly turned around, commanding silence from the cadets without uttering a single word. Klara regarded him as he eyed the group, threatening each of them in turn. She couldn't believe he managed to shut them up without even speaking. The little man must be even more terrifying than she could imagine.

"All of you nosy shits are doing laps tomorrow," Levi calmly articulated in his usual tone laced with boredom. "And the next person I hear speak gets to clean the floors of the entire castle until they're spotless."

Most of the cadets were recoiling in fear, though some were eyeing the pair suspiciously, and an even smaller handful were trying to desperately catch Klara's attention with a wave. Levi must have considered it a job well done on his part because he turned on his heels and continued in the direction they had been traveling. It wasn't until they descended down a spiral staircase that Klara could hear the soldiers speak up again. Quite a few groans resonated throughout the castle.

Levi propped his arm on the doorway, shifting his weight into it as he surveyed the brunette. She was so preoccupied that she hadn't heard them enter the room. Her desk was littered with books and drawings. She was scribbling away frantically on a piece of paper, mumbling incoherently all the while.

"Oi, Shitty Glasses," Levi called.

The brunette turned to face him, her features contorting into a wide smile. She waved her arms frantically, causing a pile of papers to fly all over the room. Klara could tell the sight of her mess was driving Levi mad.

"You're back, Shorty! With a pretty girl no less," Hange observed, giving Klara a once over. "Who's this cutie, and why does she have to suffer your presence?"

"Klara Jansen is our newest recruit, fresh from the Military Police. I need you to examine her," Levi explained, ignoring her teasing. It was a demand, not a request.

"You didn't torture her already, did you?" Hange accused, which earned her an eye roll from Levi. Hange continued to survey Klara and Levi, her eyes darting quickly between the two of them. Klara's face told her all she needed to know. "You _did?! _ Levi –"

"I need her on the field tomorrow. I'll be back in ten," he interrupted before promptly disappearing.

Hange pouted before uttering "He can be such an ass" to no one in particular.

"Is he ever _not _an ass?" Klara responded incredulously.

Klara's question put an end to Hange's muttering. Hange turned to regard Klara as if she had forgotten she was still in the room.

"You're in the Survey Corps now, honey. I wouldn't want him to hear you say such a thing. Levi is not one to let sassiness slide," Hange said sharply. "And he does care, you'll come to learn. Somewhere very deep down in the depths of his black hole of a soul."

Hange's face softened suddenly. "But you look like you've had a long day. What seems to be troubling you, Klara Jansen?" Hange drummed her fingers on the seat next to her, beckoning Klara over.

Klara sat down obediently. She bit her lip nervously before moving her long blonde hair to reveal the bruises to Hange. Hange just stared.

"He do this to you?" she inquired.

"No," Klara quickly replied. She was shocked to be asked such a question.

"Ha ha, don't worry. I'm just kidding. Levi's not _that _scary. Should have seen your face, though. How's the pain?" Hange asked as she poked and prodded Klara's bruises.

"Not too bad. Being accompanied by him all day was much worse," Klara winced as Hange poked a particularly sensitive spot.

Hange chuckled. "You're asking for trouble, sweet cheeks. Try not to say anything too stupid tomorrow. You'll be just fine, by the way. I'll clean you up a little and apply some ointment to your bruises. A good night's sleep and you should be ready for training."

Hange got up and went through the side door of the lab. Klara heard a few seconds of clattering followed by a steady stream of water. Hange returned with a damp towel in her hand, which she pressed gently against Klara's neck. The cooling sensation soothed her, and she allowed herself to sink back into the chair.

"Oh! How rude of me!" Hange exclaimed. "The name's Hange. I'm the Squad Leader of Team 4. I just happen to have an extreme interest in our fascinating titan friends, so the Commander lets me conduct experiments down here so long as I heal soldiers once in a while." Hange continued to prattle on, detailing her research and ideas for upcoming tests. Klara felt her eyelids begin to droop.

Hange suddenly stopped rambling on about her beloved titans and let out a low wolf whistle. "You've been here less than an hour and you're already a boy magnet!" she hooted.

Klara looked up to see heads of Eren, Armin, and Jean poking into the room. She smiled widely.

"So the rumors are true," Jean said, his open mouth twisting into a stupid grin. "Klara fucking Jansen." He moved to hug her, but Hange shot him a death glare.

"Don't touch my patient," Hange complained as she massaged ointment onto Klara's bruises.

"How are you here? I never imagined we'd be seeing you again so soon just a few weeks after you left for the Military Police," Armin speculated with a small smile.

"You must have really pissed off the Military Police, huh?" Eren added.

"I've been wondering that myself," Hange interjected.

Klara paused for a moment, considering their questions. The three boys in front of her were like her brothers. They had grown incredibly close during the 104th Trainees Squad. They laughed together at each other's misfortunes, they cried together when they thought their tired bodies couldn't be pushed any further, and they helped hone each other's skills. The bond they shared ran deeper than blood, but Klara shied away from that fact now. She couldn't deny that she was ecstatic to see them, but at the same time she was unsure how truthful she wanted to be about her present situation.

"Something like that, Eren," was all she revealed.

Armin was eyeing her curiously. "What happened to your neck?" he asked suspiciously. His question drew the room's attention to Klara's bruises, which were now purpling.

"Who did that to you?" Eren demanded. "You want me to beat him up?"

"Settle down, men. I'm fine, really. You should know by now that I'm not some damsel in distress. Besides, you should have seen the other guy," Klara grinned mysteriously.

"Aww, come on!" Jean whined. "That's all you're gonna tell us? What'd you do to him?"

"It actually wasn't me, it was –"

"Party's over," an expressionless voice droned from the doorway.

Eren, Armin, and Jean stiffened, taking in Levi's disinterested expression. They obviously weren't supposed to be in the lab at this hour.

"Aww, but we were just getting started! Now that you're here, we can really go wild," Hange snorted.

"Shitty brat, Goldilocks, Horseface. Out," Levi ordered, and the boys immediately made their way toward the door.

"Well that was cute," Klara said sarcastically.

"You too, Shit Princess. I'm done being your babysitter. Let's go," Levi demanded.

Levi's comment immediately elicited blatant laughter from the hallway. Jean was leaning against the wall, slapping his leg. Eren had literally doubled over on the floor, howling. Armin just shook his head.

"Shit Princess!" Jean cried, clutching his side. "That's got to be the most accurate one yet."

"No. I think you win that contest, Horseface," Eren retorted, his laughter finally subsiding.

Klara couldn't see it, but she just knew Jean was glaring at Eren.

"Fuck you, Eren," Jean seethed.

Jean and Eren continued to quarrel, and Armin yelled at the two of them to stop fighting.

Klara wondered if Levi was amused by the outburst, because he hadn't made a move to quiet them down. His gaze was trained on her, his usual grim expression betraying nothing. Klara couldn't help it and felt her lips curl up into a coy smile.

"She'll be fine, in case you were wondering," Hange piped up, drawing his attention away from the blonde.

"I wasn't," Levi retorted.

Hange frowned. "Long day? You're whinier than usual, shorty. You almost sound like Eren."

"Fuck off, four eyes," Levi replied curtly.

"Shit Princess is an interesting one, by the way. Your nicknames keep getting weirder and weirder," Hange mused.

Klara sat silently, observing their pointed banter. She couldn't make heads or tails of their relationship. She could tell Hange respected Levi despite her insults, but Levi seemed as annoyed with Hange as he was with anyone else. She came to the conclusion that he probably despised everyone, save for the Commander.

"That'll be all. Feel free to shove that bespectacled face of yours back where it belongs up a titan's butthole," Levi droned from the doorway. "Come on Jansen."

"Oh silly Levi, you know titans don't have –"

"Bye Shitty Glasses," he waved dismissively.

"Bye Hange-san!" Klara called to her new acquaintance as she followed Levi back up the spiral staircase.

"Something funny, Jansen?" Levi asked suddenly.

Klara stopped dead in her tracks. She inwardly cringed when she realized she was grinning from ear to ear and immediately erased the smile from her face. She didn't know why she was in such high spirits, but this was the happiest she had been in months. She suspected it was a combination of her reunion with the boys and the utter absurdity of her situation. She had certainly caused a lot of trouble the past couple weeks, but she never imagined this was where she'd end up. In any case, she was mortified now that Levi had seen her beaming like an idiot. Why did she care what he thought, anyway?

"N-nothing, Heichou," she stuttered.

He replied with a disbelieving "tch."

Klara continued down the hall, regaining some of her coolness. She was determined _not_ to look like an imbecile in front of him.

"Why can't I be Goldilocks?" she asked slyly after a moment of silence.

Levi shot her a sidelong look. "I'm not letting you off that easily," he informed her tonelessly. "And it's much more demeaning on Arlert."

"What the hell is the princess bit for anyway?" she retorted.

Levi responded by releasing her bag from his grip. It plummeted to the ground with a loud thud. Klara assumed they must have reached their destination because she could her girls gossiping beyond the door. The voices ceased as the thud of her bag echoed down the hall.

"It's nauseatingly obvious you were born and raised in Sina," he whispered dangerously. He was uncomfortably close to her now. If she moved a foot forward, their noses would be touching. "From the family of a noble or dignitary, perhaps. Your kind disgusts me. I don't know what the hell you're doing in the military, but your sense of entitlement means nothing here. I hope you're prepared to eat dirt tomorrow. Training begins on the field at 7 o'clock sharp."

He left her standing there in shock. She had no idea how the hell he inferred that about her after spending less than a day in her presence. Sina was home, that much was true, but it was not a fact she ever broadcasted to her friends. She wanted to earn her spot in the Scouting Legion on her terms, and she definitely didn't want her friends to think she was anything like the nickname Levi bestowed upon her.

Klara was glad he was gone because she could feel a wet tear slipping down her cheek as her emotions betrayed her. God damnit. He didn't know the next thing about her situation. Yes, she was raised in the palace, but the last few years had been anything but easy.

One thing was certain. Levi had surely stirred up many hidden emotions, and she was not ready to greet her dorm-mates anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi anyone that may be reading this! I'm going to try really hard to keep Levi in character, so please let me know if you think something's not working. I think he's successfully been a pretty big bitch so far. <strong>

**Also, I really hope the first 2 chapters weren't too boring… I wanted to have enough of an introduction before really jumping into any action. Suggestions welcome.**

**See you next time for Klara's first day of training with our boy. Thanks for reading, fave-ing and whatnot! :)**


End file.
